


PUT YOURSELF IN MY HANDS

by AlannaBlack



Series: PUT YOURSELF IN MY HANDS [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), johnlock - Fandom
Genre: AU, Angst and Feels, Fluff and Angst, Hurt John Watson, Johnlock en Español, M/M, Out of Character, Punk Sherlock, Punklock, Sherlock BBC series, Songfic, Teenlock
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 10:49:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12982443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlannaBlack/pseuds/AlannaBlack





	1. 1. Behind blue eyes

John Watson no era la clase de chicos que se volaban una clase solo porque sí, pero los problemas se le habían ido juntando uno tras de otro sin poder detenerlos. Pronto estaría presentando su documentación para irse a cumplir con el servicio militar y no podía decir que no. No tenía otra alternativa. Ese día había salido temprano de su casa con las esperanzas destrozadas y con el ánimo por los suelos. Sólo debía presentar el último examen y el resto sería historia. No estudiaría la universidad en Inglaterra, pues todas eran muy caras y la única forma de seguir viviendo de una beca, era cumplir el servicio militar y estudiar una carrera ahí mismo, en la milicia. Al menos esa era su mejor opción, pero era lo que menos deseaba.

Caminando por los pasillos de su escuela esa mañana, había escuchado a unos jóvenes decir que, por el fin de semestre, irían a un pub lejos de la escuela, donde no pedían identificación de mayoría de edad. Si tenías dinero para comprar cerveza y estómago para aguantar tantas como pudieras beber, serías bienvenido. Suspiró. Le daba miedo, no conocía nadie, pero tampoco quería regresar a su cuarto en el fondo de ese horrible edificio. Solo, sin comida, sin dinero, sin amigos. Lo de su beca estaba por acabársele y sería hasta el siguiente mes que cobrara su último pago. Tendría que ingeniárselas para sobrevivir hasta entonces. Resolvió su examen, fue el primero en salir (como siempre) y se fue siguiendo a los chicos que iban saliendo a escondidas de la escuela. Ya no entró a su última clase de historia, ni a la de geografía ni a la de economía. Sabía que eso le generaría una fuerte reprimenda por parte de sus maestros, pero no le importó. Sólo quería irse lejos y no pensar en nada.

Llegó al lugar a donde iban otros jóvenes de su edad y algunos otros un poco mayores que él. Sus vestimentas lo sorprendieron, pues eran aquello que tanto criticaban sus recatados profesores.

Rebeldes, anarquistas, viciosos, punks.

Los miró con algo de temor pero al mismo tiempo con envidia, pues ellos lucían tan dueños de sí mismos, como si la vida misma no tuviera mayor valor para ellos. Como si solo fueran libres de hacer lo que les diera su gana y eso era justamente lo que John, no podía hacer. Su único acto de rebeldía notable había sido ése, irse de la escuela tres horas antes de la salida habitual, pero tampoco era gran cosa, pues ya tenía sus calificaciones listas. Siempre viviendo bajo las reglas sin ser capaz de romperlas.

Sacó su cartera para ver cuando dinero tenía. Sólo apartó lo del bus de regreso y con un poco de suerte podría tomarse tres cervezas, o solo una, pues ni siquiera bebía. Cruzó la calle y se adentró en ese lugar tan oscuro y estridente. La música que ahí sonaba eran tributos a The Who, The Ramones, The Sex Pistols, The Clash, The Adicts y todas esas bandas que escuchaba corear a sus compañeros de clase muy en secreto. Era música que conocía de lejos y por ellos, no por él mismo. Se sintió incomodo al entrar, pero su eterna cara seria y esa actitud que al paso de sus escasos años se había vuelto habitual en él, le hicieron ganar un lugar en la barra. Pidió una cerveza y se recargó en una pared para tener una mejor vista del lugar y de todos los que estaban ahí. 

Nada interesante. Era lo que veía siempre en las calles y en los pasillos de donde vivía: parejas besándose, tipos burlándose del más débil, bravucones haciendo gala de su fuerza, chicas bonitas exagerando sus atributos y la eterna danza del cortejo. Realmente nada notable para él. Apuró su trago y esperó. Se sentía ridículo de estar ahí y no hablar con nadie, de no conocer a nadie ni de tener los pantalones para acercársele a una chica ni a un muchacho para hablar de cualquier cosa. Su aspecto tampoco le ayudaba mucho. Ese gastado uniforme no daba una buena pinta y era fácilmente reconocible. Discretamente y sin importarle, se quitó el saco y se arremangó la camisa. Se quitó la corbata y trató de alborotar un poco su cabello. En tanto no se pusiera de pie, no habría problema. Se sintió ridículo al esconder su maletín de clases y de repente una canción lo hizo sentirse peor.

No one knows what it's like  
To be the bad man  
To be the sad man  
Behind blue eyes

Era la única que conocía y la única que se sabía. Era la única que le recordaba sus días de delirio y convalecencia tras una larga y grave enfermedad. Aunque habían pasado un par de años, él sentía que había sido reciente y era lo único que podía recordar. Trató de no poner demasiada atención a la letra y siguió recorriendo con la mirada ese lugar tan abarrotado. Afuera, a pesar de haber luz de sol, se sentía que el día se estaba terminando, que ya no quedaba nada más por hacer. Se sintió ansioso ante la idea de que, en unas horas, estaría cambiando drásticamente su destino, pero no sabía si para bien o para empeorarlo. Tampoco había nada que lo atara a ese lugar. No había un futuro en si decidía permanecer en Londres. 

Su familia, lo que antes había sido su hogar, realmente no eran tal cosa. Desde que había decidido huir de casa y pedir ayuda para sobrevivir, se dio cuenta de que su vida estaba destinada al fracaso. Solo dos o tres personas parecieron creer en él, pero a cambio tuvo que sortear el acoso, el maltrato y las humillaciones que implicaba el estar a merced del poder de alguien más. A su corta edad había aprendido a trabajar para sobrevivir, pero después de haber caído enfermo gravemente, supo que no podía seguir así, arriesgándose sin tener un propósito claro. 

No era que le emocionara seguir viviendo pues no le encontraba sentido a su vida, pero tampoco iba a regalar la derrota sin averiguar por qué fue arrojado a la vida, si era parte de una broma cruel de algún poder superior o si solo había venido a eso, a sufrir. Estudiar becado en una escuela religiosa tampoco había sido una buena idea, pero era mucho mejor que todo eso que le había pasado. La ayuda y la caridad no eran eternas y John sabía que antes de que lo echaran a la calle, él debía tomar una decisión. Por lo menos, debía tomar partido en algo en su vida.

John jugueteó con la botella. Hizo una mueca parecida a una sonrisa triste y se dio cuenta de que él mismo era su única razón para continuar vivo. En esos últimos tres años, había aprendido que, aunque la maldad de la gente era inmensa y no se sabía en quién confiar y en quién no, también había pocas cosas buenas. Una de ellas, era ser un alumno de excelencia y haber encontrado refugio en el estudio. Se inclinaba por las ciencias, especialmente lo relacionado con la biología y la anatomía, aunque también había algo de interés en ser escritor. Eso último aligeraba sus pesares, pues en cuanto tenía oportunidad, se ponía a escribir para vaciar de apoco su mente y sus pensamientos, esos que nunca se detenían. Por eso mismo, se había ganado cierta consideración en la escuela en la que estudiaba, pero sabía que no sería suficiente y que irremediablemente, debía hacer algo concreto con su vida. Ya habría tiempo para dedicarse a navegar entre las infinitas posibilidades que surgían al entregarse a las letras.

De repente, se sintió observado. Dirigió su mirada al joven que lo veía al otro extremo del lugar y John se sintió extrañamente fascinado. El chico aquél no era del tipo de personas que le agradaban por todo lo que había escuchado de los únicos adultos que lo rodeaban, pero no pudo resistirse. Su cabello rizado, su llamativa piel blanca, su aspecto de drogadicto y lo estruendoso de su silencio. Eso era lo paradójico, pues ni siquiera lo vio hablar con nadie en todo ese tiempo. Él también estaba solo. 

Por un momento, todas las preocupaciones de John se desvanecieron. Todo lo que ocupaba su mente tenía que ver con el aspecto cadavérico e imponente de aquel que parecía estar sumido en sus propios asuntos. Aunque John no conocía a todos los chicos de su escuela, sabía que obviamente ese chico no era parte de la escuela ni lo había visto fuera. Tampoco vivía en el mismo barrio que él, pero le llamó la atención. Era como si ya lo conociera, como si lo hubiera visto antes pero no estaba seguro de que eso fuera cierto. John esperó hacer contacto con él de alguna manera, tal vez una mirada o un gesto que lo invitara a acercarse, pero fue en vano, puesto que el joven se volteó con indiferencia y se levantó. John apuró su segunda cerveza y se puso de pie rápidamente. Quería verlo de cerca. Lo siguió hasta el baño. Entró justo detrás de él. 

"John Watson, contrólate".

Se quedó parado cerca de la puerta, fingiendo no verlo, pero se distrajo con una pareja de tipos que entraban al baño peleando y entre el pequeño disturbio, miró con ansiedad, que aquel joven salía primero. Era el único que se lavaba las manos y parecía no darle importancia a lo que sucedía adentro. John salió rápido, esquivando los golpes y regresó a su banco, a pedir su última cerveza. Miró su reloj y vio con desagrado que ya casi eran las seis de la tarde y él ya se sentía ebrio a pesar de no haber bebido mucho.

"Qué vergüenza, mira a qué lugar viniste a caer. Vas de mal en peor".

John Watson, a sus 17 años se sentía muy avergonzado por esa súbita reacción. ¿Cuál era su afán por ver a otro hombre? ¿Algún extraño tipo de vanidad? ¿La consabida ansiedad de todos los especímenes del sexo masculino, por ver quién está mejor servido o por qué? Aunque en el fondo sospechaba la verdadera razón, decidió ignorarla. No era momento para empezar a flagelarse con reproches a sí mismo sobre lo que le gustaba o creía que le gustaba.

Bebió con avidez su tercera cerveza. Le alcanzaba para otras dos, pero su estómago no aguantaría más. El joven de aspecto raro regresó a su lugar y seguía impávido, exageradamente quieto, parecía que estaba aburrido de estar ahí. John aprovechó para observarlo descaradamente. Su aspecto era extravagante: una chamarra negra de piel, muy gastada y llena de estoperoles. Sus accesorios combinaban con ese estrafalario aspecto, ¿pero había necesidad de esa extraña red que fungía como camisa? No dejaba nada a la imaginación, pues era solo una gran malla de red encima de esa piel lechosa y morbosamente blanca. Se veía todo lo que el torso de un hombre tiene para ofrecer. John agradeció que la oscuridad de ese lugar ocultara el rojo que recién acababa de adquirir su cara. Lo achacaría al color de su camisa, pero el rubor... Dios. Jamás se había sentido así por nadie.

El pub se había llenado de más gente y de haber conocido a alguien, se hubiera quedado pues apenas iniciaba el duelo de bandas. Pagó su cuenta visiblemente desanimado. Salió a la calle y comenzó a caminar hacia la avenida principal. El mareo era cada vez más insoportable y se decía a sí mismo, mientras avanzaba, que tendría cuidado de no dormirse ni vomitar en el bus. Ya al día siguiente, prepararía todo para irse a registrar al ejército y servir a su país. Todo quedaría olvidado, hasta aquella súbita fascinación por aquel joven desconocido.

Una vez ahí, sacó su cartera para contar su dinero, pero una mano veloz se la arrebató sin que pudiera reaccionar.

—¿A dónde vas? Con eso no te va a alcanzar de aquí a ningún lugar.

El susto se vio opacado por el humo del cigarro de aquel ladrón. John lo miró tratando de reaccionar, pero pronto se quedó atónito.

—Si quieres, podemos ir a mi casa por unas cervezas y yo te llevo más tarde a donde sea que vivas, o te puedes quedar a dormir y mañana temprano puedes irte.

John no pudo articular palabra. Quién le hablaba era imponente y mucho más alto que él. John se sintió raro, asqueado y a punto de vomitar, pero logró contenerse.

—Vivo a diez minutos de aquí. Creo que es más cerca de a donde tú vas—dijo el desconocido.

—¿Quién eres?

John sintió que todo le daba vueltas. Repentinamente sintió su cara estrellarse contra el piso sin que nada ni aquel joven pudiera detenerlo.


	2. 2. Should I stay or should I go?

John no supo de sí hasta que se miró frente al quicio de aquella puerta. Al lado olía a comida y café. Ese era el 221 B de Baker Street, uno de los lugares más exclusivos de todo Londres. Ni en sus más locos desvaríos se hubiera imaginado estar ahí, pues un chico en su situación no podía llegar ahí tan fácilmente sin antes haber sido seguido por la policía o reportado por los vecinos. No entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando y el dolor en su mejilla derecha, lo trajo poco a poco a la realidad. También lo hicieron los gritos que profería ese virtual desconocido cuando abría la puerta, al tiempo que estruendosamente llamaba a su casera.

—¡Señora Hudson, ya llegué! Tengo un invitado. ¿Puede llevarnos algo de comer?

Una voz amable pero firme provino de algún lado de la casa.

—¡Soy tu casera, no tu sirvienta!

Mientras subían las escaleras, John se dio cuenta de que había otros dos tipos inyectándose los brazos. El tipo alto con el que iba llevaba cervezas en ambas manos y de una patada abrió la puerta. Se oía música al fondo de una habitación. Al parecer la elegante fachada de esa casa escondía un verdadero tugurio. Había escuchado que había casas que fungían como refugio para drogadictos, pero no para rehabilitarlos, sino para protegerlos del asedio de la policía en tanto tuvieran para pagar toda la droga que pudieran inyectarse o inhalar.

—¿Te gusta The Clash?

John no contestó. Estaba absorto mirando la sala a la que entraban y el aroma le indicaba que la marihuana y otras drogas eran habituales ahí. Una charola llena de ligas y jeringas se lo confirmó. Las paredes estaban recubiertas de un gastado papel tapiz y los acetatos regados, entre las montañas de papeles en el piso. Innumerables botellas vacías y medio llenas, latas de cerveza, restos de comida, ropa y trastos sucios. John supuso que debía haber alguna mesa por ahí, pero era imposible saberlo por las pilas de libros que estaban ahí, robando espacio. El caos reinaba en ese lugar. Tal vez no había sido una buena idea acompañar a ese desconocido.

—¿C-cómo te llamas? —se atrevió a preguntar tratando de no sonar asustado.

—El baño está por ahí, a la derecha—dijo el flaco señalando—. Sé que desde hace rato has estado conteniendo las náuseas y creo que eres bueno tratando de disimularlo.

John fue corriendo. Justo a tiempo las notas de "Should I stay or should I go?" llenaron el ambiente, escondiendo los sonidos de su malestar. Después de unos segundos que parecieron horas, John levantó la cabeza y se miró en el espejo roto y empañado que estaba en el baño. Sabía que no tenía resistencia al alcohol, que no era bueno socializando y que tendía mucho a juzgar a la gente y a sí mismo duramente. Por eso no entendía en qué momento se envalentonó y decidió caminar con aquel joven hasta ese lugar, que minutos antes, parecía una casa decente si se le veía por fuera. Estando adentro, era otra cosa.

"¿En serio John? Hasta la canción te lo está diciendo a gritos".

Una arcada más justo antes de que terminara la canción. Aunque era obvio que había entrado a aquel baño a vomitar, se sintió avergonzado de que eso sucediera. Supuso que el chico aquel estaría muerto de la risa o sintiéndose ridículo por haber invitado a un idiota inexperto como él. Se lavó la boca y salió decidido a irse.

—Soy Sherlock y tú eres...

—John, pero ya me voy.

—Qué mal— dijo mientras abría una cerveza y prendía otro cigarro. Le acercó la cajetilla, pero John la rechazó.

—E-es tarde y vivo lejos. Tal vez en otra ocasión. Mucho gusto y gracias por dejarme usar tu baño.

—Yo te llevo, o como te dije, puedes quedarte a dormir. Tengo dos habitaciones y mañana tempano puedes irte. Pero como quieras.

John observaba al tipo subiéndole a la música y bebiendo de la cerveza, como si no le diera importancia que aun siguiera ahí parado pensando qué hacer. Aun se sentía asqueado, pero podía más su curiosidad.

"Te odio, John Watson".

Se aclaró la garganta antes de acercarse a la puerta. Estaba decidido a irse, pero también quería saber algunas cosas antes de hacerlo. Unos minutos más viendo a aquel tipo tan fascinante y extraño no le vendrían mal.

—¿Vives solo?

El otro ni se inmutó. Dio un trago a su cerveza antes de responder.

—Podría decirse, aunque la señora Hudson sube siempre sin ser invitada.

—Ah, ¿y los tipos que estaban ahí abajo?

El joven volteó y miró fijamente a John.

—¿Los dos que estaban ahí? Vienen a veces, pero son inofensivos. Te apuesto a que no nos vieron, pero no viven aquí. No les alcanza para pagar algo así — dijo al tiempo en que extendía los brazos, como señalando el espacio en el que se encontraban—. No es que sea muy caro, pero tampoco es muy barato. Tengo un arreglo especial con la señora Hudson y por eso me tiene ciertas consideraciones y yo a ella.

John torció la boca. Nada de lo que decía aquel chico tenía sentido. Tal vez eran las drogas las que lo hacían hablar con esa seguridad con la que se expresan los que ya desvarían.

"Pues tú tampoco estás muy cuerdo que digamos, viniste siguiendo a un drogadicto..."

Justo en ese momento, apareció aquella señora de aspecto amable y cabello rubio cenizo.

—Ten, pero es la última vez. No soy tu sirvienta, ¿eh, Sherlock?

—Sí, gracias —dijo mientras tomaba un emparedado al tiempo que lo mordía y bebía cerveza. El cigarro se le había caído en la alfombra—. Toma uno, John. La señora Hudson los hizo para nosotros y mira que ella no cocina ni para sí misma, ¿verdad, señora Hudson?

John se sintió ridículo por permanecer ahí. Era como si algo lo hiciera quedarse a ver qué más sucedería. Sonrió e hizo un gesto como despidiéndose, pero la mujer se apresuró a decir algo.

—¿Este es el chico del que me has estado hablando desde hace días, Sherlock? ¿Eres su amigo o su novio?

John se puso rojo e hizo un gesto que denotaba desagrado y sorpresa. No había manera de hacerle pensar tal cosa a esa desconocida.

—¡No soy su novio! ¡Ni siquiera nos conocemos bien!

La señora se carcajeó al tiempo que guiñaba un ojo.

—Pues deberías conocerlo bien esta noche y las que siguen. Le vendría bastante bien andar con un chico que se ve tan lindo y educado como tú. Estoy segura de que eres un buen muchacho y ojalá y con eso por fin Sherlock decida sentar cabeza y ser un joven de provecho —dijo la señora mientras salía de la habitación.

John se sonrojó al tiempo que la indignación lo recorría. Miró a Sherlock, quien seguía comiendo como si nada mientras levantaba lo que había quedado de su cigarro del suelo para intentar fumarlo.

—¿Cuál es tu banda favorita? —preguntó haciendo un gesto de decepción al ver que el cigarro se había casi consumido.

John frunció el ceño. Ningún comentario acerca del otro que acababa de escuchar, realmente nada le importaba a ese tipo de extraño aspecto. Parecía que solo hacía preguntas al azar y eso le irritaba.

—Ninguna, casi no escucho música. Tengo que irme.

John dio un paso hacia la puerta cuando oyó que un vaso de cristal se había estrellado en la alfombra. Volteó al tiempo que veía a Sherlock levantarlo y servirse whisky en él.

—Mmm, ya veo. Llevas un rato diciendo que ya te vas, pero hay algo que te causa curiosidad y por eso mismo no lo haces. Ni siquiera las incómodas palabras de mi casera te hicieron correr y aquí sigues esperando a ver qué cosas tengo que decir, porque según tú, soy un tipo que está tan drogado que por lo mismo no habla o no sabe lo que dice.

John negó con la cabeza.

—Adiós.

Sherlock siguió hablando en voz alta mientras John comenzaba a acercarse al primer escalón.

—Sólo llegaste al bar por quererte sentir libre de algo que te molesta y realmente no tenías ni la menor idea de qué carajos hacías ahí porque no eres esa clase de chico. ¿"Behind blue eyes" te recuerda algo? ¿Es una manera de decir que estas harto con la vida que te tocó llevar y que odias lo terrible que se tornará tu futuro de mañana en adelante, porque no tienes escapatoria? No tienes amigos ni nadie te importa en esta vida, así que decides salir a tomar unas cervezas (para la cual no tienes resistencia, ya que no acostumbras beber) y no te da miedo salir con un perfecto desconocido, pues sabes que en caso de que las cosas se pongan feas o se salgan de control, solo tienes que golpear los puntos adecuados y eres capaz de dejarlo inconsciente o hasta de matarlo, si fuese necesario. Has leído demasiado acerca sobre cómo golpear a alguien cuando no tienes un arma y máxime si has vivido demasiadas situaciones de abuso. Las quemaduras en tus brazos y las cicatrices lo confirman. No necesitas una pistola (aunque supongo que puedes llegar a ser un gran tirador) porque cualquier cosa puede servirte como arma. Mi collar te haría más fáciles las cosas, aunque no tanto por mi estatura, pero bien podrías irte primero a mis partes bajas y usar mi propio cigarro para quemarme o golpearme duramente con cualquier cosa de las que hay tiradas y distraerme con el dolor, mientras aprietas mi cuello con fuerza hasta dejarme inconsciente y salir corriendo de aquí. Igual usarías la corbata que traes en tu bolsillo para tratar de asfixiarme si es que trato de defenderme o gritar. Cuando bajes verás a los dos tipos que están en las escaleras, pero esos dos no representan un riesgo en sí, pues están tan drogados que no se han dado cuenta que no viven aquí y la señora Hudson, ni siquiera es una potencial amenaza para ti. Además, ¿quién desconfiaría de un chico tan lindo con ese uniforme de escuela religiosa, que sale vagando por un barrio tan bonito a esta hora de la noche? Realmente parece que perteneces aquí así que te irías caminando con toda la calma del mundo, para no despertar sospechas, ¿verdad?

Aunque estaba listo para irse, John se dio la vuelta para verlo. Estaba estupefacto por la rapidez con la que el otro hablaba y porque todo lo que había dicho, ni siquiera lo había pensado completamente, aunque había algunas partes que sí. El efecto del alcohol desapareció para dar paso al desconcierto y al temor. Realmente había pensado en irse, pero no de esa forma.

—¿Quién demonios eres?

Sherlock tomó la botella y bebió directamente de ella. Encendió otro cigarro con mucha calma.

—Aunque lo niegues, en algún momento ibas a pensar en todo eso, incluso en un plan alterno por si las cosas se ponían peor. Pero no. Eso no será necesario. Bien podrías usar el bastón que está a un lado de la puerta y golpearme en cuanto tengas oportunidad o en cuanto se me caiga el cigarro a la alfombra otra vez. Pero hasta entonces, tengo tiempo de otra cerveza y un cigarro más.

John hizo un gesto de desagrado y desconcierto.

"¿A dónde diablos viniste a meterte, ¿eh, John Watson?"

Trató de sonar tranquilo mientras buscaba a tientas el barandal de la escalera y calculaba la altura por si tenía que saltar. Nunca imaginó que las cosas tomaran ese rumbo.

—Mira, en serio, mejor me voy. No sé quién seas pero créeme, no tengo la menor intención de golpear tus... partes bajas —dijo mientras las señalaba torpemente al tiempo que desviaba la mirada buscado el mentado bastón—. Creo que todo fue una mala idea.

Sherlock dejó la botella y abrió otra lata de cerveza. Ni siquiera se veía afectado por el alcohol.

—A las ocho de la mañana te van a recibir tus documentos para el ejército, pero puedes llevarlos hasta las cuatro de la tarde. No habrá tantos aspirantes como crees. Nadie quiere irse en época navideña a recluir al cuartel, solo los que no tienen familia como tú.

—¡¿Qué?!

Sherlock dio una bocanada profunda a su cigarro mientras agitaba su lata.

—Solo dices que vas de parte de uno de los hermanos Holmes y hasta puedes escoger la compañía a la que quieras ingresar. Incluso hasta la carrera universitaria, porque por eso vas a reclutarte en el ejército. No quieres acabar como ninguno de los chicos que conoces, que terminarán la escuela sin trabajo y sin un futuro mejor. Podemos ir una vez que hayamos comido algo y hayas tomado un baño. Tengo agua caliente, la tina es grande (creo que sí cabemos los dos) y no está en ese baño tan feo al que te metiste. Está en el que se encuentra adentro de mi habitación, que, por cierto, no se parece en nada al caos que hay aquí afuera. Podemos pasar la noche juntos sin ningún problema.De nada. 

John bajó corriendo las escaleras. Todo lo que acababa de escuchar era absurdo. ¿Cómo podía saber ese tipo tanto acerca de él? No le había dicho de sus planes para el día siguiente, ni siquiera habían platicado de nada, o no que él recordara mientras iban rumbo a la casa de ese tipo. No tenía sentido. 

Abrió la puerta y se aseguró de cerrarla bien detrás de sí. Comenzó a avanzar lo más rápido que pudo y sin voltear atrás. Estaba aterrado y sintió que la sangre le golpeaba en las sienes, su boca estaba seca. No era posible que aquel joven tan callado y extraño del bar se haya convertido en uno que hablaba tan rápido que era casi imposible entenderle y que supiera tantas cosas que él nunca le había dicho a nadie. Lo peor era la naturalidad con la que había dicho lo último y John tuvo que admitir que, aunque sentía miedo, había una parte de sí mismo que se moría de curiosidad por saber qué tan grande era esa tina.


End file.
